the immortal bender
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto has been alive for a long time... longer then thought possible. he was given a purpose to fulfill for eternity. he has had many hardships and has been through many wars. he has gained many enemies and many ally's which will continue to grow along his adventure. rated M for language and possible lemons way done the road.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Immortal Naruto story with Naruto in the avatar world… but this story has some elements of Bleach. As in Naruto has a Zanpakuto of my creation. He will already have Shikai and Bankai. You also have to know that the age of the shiningami is over so that means no Ichigo or anybody else from Bleach (except for one person) or Naruto to that matter. For those of you who want to know the specifics of the Zanpakuto there here you go.**

**Name: Susanoo**

**Description: Katana with a blue blade with lightning running up the blade. The hilt is storm grey with a chain at the end in segments that are different types of storms.**

**Release spell: Rise and Rage with the seas and storms… Susanoo**

**Shikai description: Zanbato: storm grey blade with blue waves and lightning all over the blade. Seven foot blade with a two foot handle. No guard, the handle is pure gold with pure silver lightning bolts on it. This blade weighs absolutely nothing to the user but to anybody else who holds the blade it weighs 10,000 pounds.**

**Shikai move: if you stab this blade into the ground it will send a shockwave in the direction that you are facing and then will send a blast of lightning in a radius of fifteen meters wide and fifty meters long.**

**Bankai Form: forms two, two foot long claws made of pure white lightning coming from each of your fingers while increasing your speed and strength tenfold.**

**Bankai move: can make a personal hurricane around your body with lightning and tornados spinning around you. Can either suck in enemies or whip the away.**

**This story is strictly a Naruto X Katara X Nelliel. I did this because 1) I love Naruto X Katara stories and I love Naruto x Nelliel stories. 2) Both are very sexy in my opinion. 3) I can totally picture both with Naruto. 4) I cannot picture Aang and Katara together because they are total polar opposites and I cannot for the life of me figure out the logic the makers of the show mad to put Aang and Katara together. 5) I wanted a Naruto character, a TLA character, and a Bleach character. **

**Now Nel will not be in the story right away as I have plans for her to come in later. I want to have her come into the story or at least make an appearance by the time the gang gets to Omashu and meet the king. Please take note that she will start off as a left over Espada that never got killed. She is also a person from Naruto's past. As to what her relation is to Naruto… that will be kept a secret for now.**

**As I said she will start off as a Hollow but she has been visiting Naruto over the years trying to fid a way to resurrect herself… which Naruto has been helping with.**

**Aang is twelve, Katara is seventeen, Sokka is nineteen. I always figured that Sokka is about two years older then Katara since from what I can guess it would have put a lot of strain on the mothers body to for lack of a better world 'plop' two children out of her body and into the world in a time span of a year. **

**The reason for Katara being seventeen is because Naruto proposed a week before her sixteenth birthday which is the marrying age for the water tribes. So in short I figured Naruto and Katara would have about a year to get to know each other on a more intimate level. No they did not have sex yet you pervs so keep in your pants or in other cases keep your fingers away from your… Well you get the idea and if you didn't get what I meant even after that rant then ask your parents and/or guardians.**

**Read and Enjoy and remember flames will be used to cook some nice great tasting food!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar: the last air bender or Bleach… if I did I would be a very rich very happy man living in a medium sized house in Massachusetts near Boston with a nice Audi A6 convertible and lastly a wife that understands me and likes me for who I am… not my money.**

Naruto: The Immortal Elemental Bender

I am a 40,600 year old Immortal Man that has the body of a twenty year old who has been loved and hated by many people, feared by many more. I am hailed as the first elemental bender though I keep my identity a secret. I am more powerful then any avatar but then again I was born to be their protector and have way more experience. My name is Naruto Namikaze, and this is my story.

I have traveled the world and seen many things both in life and death… even though I never died I have seen what awaits me there at least until that era ended now the spirit world will await me. One of the many things that I have seen is the result of an event that could have been avoided if I had been there in the first place. That event would be the destruction of the Air Nomads, as well as the disappearance of the avatar.

I have searched the world for the last 100 years only to find myself empty handed, but yet I feel that something big is going to happen. I have been at the South Pole for the last three years and met a girl named Katara and her Brother Sokka. I found out that Katara is a water bender. She still does not know my real age and I feel bad not telling her about my life and age. But seeing her face light up whenever I am around makes it even harder to tell her. I can see that she had a huge crush on me and to tell the truth I had a huge crush on her… I just knew how to hide it. One day her grandmother found me just outside the village walls carving a betrothal necklace and she gave me her blessing to marry her grandchild, when I showed it to Katara she happily accepted and gave me a nice long passionate kiss… in front of the whole village and her brother… who freaked out and tried to kill me… only to end up with his face stuck in his watchtower.

We married six months later and so far we are happy. Now here we are in a canoe fishing for… well fish. Katara has been trying to catch a fish with her water bending which is what led the situation we are currently in.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish." Sokka said.

"Sokka look!" Katara said excitedly while I looked on amused at what my wife is doing. In fact they don't even know that I can bend they just know I am good with a sword.

Sokka looked at the fish in the water hungrily "Shush, Katara you're gonna scare it away. Mmm I can already smell it cooking." Sokka said while eyeing the fish with crazy looking eyes.

"But Sokka look I caught one!" she said. As she moved the fish around in a bubble of water and right when it moved over Sokka's head he moved his spear in the air behind himself and burst the bubble and getting soaked in the process.

"Hey" Katara yelled.

"Ugh, why is it every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" he said. I just laughed at him.

"It's not magic its water bending. And Its-" she stared to say until Sokka cut her off. "An Ancient art unique to our culture, Blah blah blah. Look if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself. I mean at least Naruto has useful skilled with his sword which he calls a Zanpakuto which looks awesome and is very awesome and he is very skilled with it."

Katara was offended and replied "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." I laughed at that because Sokka was in fact making Muscles at himself while looking at his reflection in the water. Then I noticed where we were heading and it was a danger zone.

"Umm Katara, Sokka we better get the hell out of here cuz I think we are about to go up shit creak without a paddle." I said. They were about to argue when the current picked up out canoe and brought us into an ice field.

Katara was freaking out "Go left, go left" she kept saying when we got caught in between two ice burg slabs that crushed our canoe and we just made it out of it in time.

We were lying on the ice burg when Katara said "You call that Left?"

Sokka being the smart ass that he is spoke up "You don't like my steering, well maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice."

Katara looked at He brother "So it's my fault?" Sokka got a little angry and spoke up again "I knew I should have left you home. Naruto why did you want Katara along?"

I looked at Sokka and he flinched a bit "I said to bring her along because I had a feeling that something big was going to happen that would involve all three off us in the near future and so far my feeling was right and now there is no going back so we might as well figure out how we are going to get back home" I said while thinking _'I could just water walk like I did back in the old days but it isn't time to do that yet I don't need to get attention drawn to myself until the avatar shows himself to the world again'_

Sokka spoke up and said the wrong words "Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" at this Katara got really pissed and yelled "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained, I'm embarrassed I'm even related to you," she swung her arm back which cracked the ice burg behind them. "Ever since mom died I have been doing everything around camp while you've been off playing soldier." She stared to say. Sokka got a scared looked on his face "Umm Katara…" he stared to say. "I even wash all the clothes except for Naruto's as he does his own and helps me out, Have you ever smelled your dirty socks. Let me tell you NOT PLEASANT!" I nodded

Sokka was freaking out now "Katara settle down!" he yelled. She got even more pissed "NO, I'm done helping you, from now on you're on your OWN!" she yelled then swung both her arms behind her which she subconsciously was using water bending the whole time. The ice burg behind us broke apart and sent our slab of ice backwards with a wave.

Once again Sokka opened his big mouth "Ok you've gone from weird to freakish Katara!" He said to which I bonked him on the head and said "Sokka lay off my wife we have all had a weird day so far so just calm down all of you or do I have to use my… methods." When I said the last word they both paled because everyone around camp knew that if they didn't get along I would lock them in a room with each other with nothing in it. Then again there are no rooms at camp… just tents. That is until I showed up and created one strictly for that purpose.

Katara looked at what she did amazed "You mean I did that?" she asked to which Sokka said "Yep, congratulations!"

All of a sudden a bright blue light appeared under the water and up came another ice burg but there was a person inside. Katara saw his eyes open which were glowing blue "He's alive!" she yelled and hopped from on ice slab to the next in order to get to the ice burg and get the boy out.

She hit the ice with her brothers club when it finally broke and let out a very large, very bright blue beam of light.

With a ship somewhere

A teenager with a scar on one eye as complaining about the light being the avatar while his uncle told his it was just the celestial lights, but the prince named Zuko didn't believe him and told the helmsmen to set a course for the light. (A/N I always found the line from the show "Helmsmen head a course for the light!" funny because I always thought your supposed to run away from the light not go towards the light)

Back with Naruto, Katara, Sokka and the random kid in the ice.

Said random kid was still glowing blue and climbed out of the ice while scaring Katara and Sokka. That is until I put a hand on their shoulders.

The kid stopped glowing and fell off the edge he was on and was going to hit the ground (Ice… whatever) before Katara rushed up to him and caught him.

Sokka took his spear and stared poking him in the head with the butt of the spear. A few times before Katara knocked it away "Stop that" she said as she turned the boy to face her.

The boy opened his eyes and from the look in his eyes I could tell that he was one of those 'I believe in love at first sight' but that is not going to fly with me because I genially love her.

The kid looked my wife in the eyes "I need to ask you something" the kid said to which Katara looked at him "What?" she asked.

"Please come closer" he said.

"What is it" she asked. Then he said loudly "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Katara looked at him weirdly. Then she looked at me for an answer. To which I gave her a nod and said "I am ok with it." I started to say and the kid got happy until I said the next part. "You may be my wife but you still have freedom to do as you wish just be careful." I said. The kid looked depressed when I said that she is my wife which didn't go unnoticed by Katara, Sokka, and I.

She turned back to the kid "Umm, Sure." She said. The kid jumped up a little "Where am I and what happened" he asked himself.

Sokka started poking him with his spear "You tell us, How did you get in the ice and why aren't you frozen?" he asked. The kid turned towards the ice and said "I'm not sure."

There was a grumbling sound that sounded like an animal. The kid ran up the side of the ice and slid down it and jumped onto a bison like creature that was huge. We heard him say. "Appa are you alright? Wake up buddy." he said while trying to lift him up.

Katara, Sokka, and I walked around to what we assumed was the front of the ice burg as you can never really tell. Anyway we walked to the opening and turned to see the kid being licked by a giant mammal.

The kid yelled "Your OK!" and got back on the ground.

We walked up to the white fur ball that is apparently named Appa. Sokka look at the-the-thing "what is that thing?" Sokka asked.

The kid happily answered "This is Appa my flying bison!" to which Sokka replied "Yea, right, and this is Katara my flying sister and that is Naruto my flying brother-in-law!"

I muttered under my breath. "Smart ass…" The big fur ball named Appa was making the noise that most humans know as "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Choo." Basically Appa sneezed… the target of said sneeze…Sokka.

The snot covered Sokka freaked out "Ew, ew, ew, ew." He yelled as he rubbed himself against the snow covered ice (A/N that's how it's supposed to be said… right?) while that was happening Katara was smiling and I was laughing at his expense.

The kid as we could tell, was care free as ever "don't worry It will wash out" he said. I was debating weather or not to show that I can bend _'should I bend or not? On one hand I get more trust with Katara… on the other hand Sokka may not like me as much… aw well Sokka doesn't really matter when the trust of a loved one is there.'_

After that train of thought I used waterbending from just the water vapor in the air to clean Sokka's clothes. Everybody stared at me… "What?" I asked innocently.

Katara stared at me longer then blinked and got a scowl on her face "You can waterbend and you never told me? Like what the hell were you thinking!" she yelled.

I blinked a few times, put my pinky finger in my ear to check if I was deaf. "It wasn't the right time to do so and while everybody has jobs to do around camp I have been doing my job secretly as it is important to wining the war." I said calmly.

Sokka looked at me like I was a god "You have a way to end the war. Please tell oh wise brother-in-law!" He pleaded. I looked at him for a minute before deciding to tell him. "My job was given to me many years ago by the spirits of the spirit world. They told me that my _eternal_ job is to help and aid the avatar… every single one of them…. Until the end of time…" the whole group stared at me for a few minutes in awe and they were slightly freaked out, none more than Katara.

She got a look in her eye that I knew right away as the 'I better get a good answer right now or you will be frozen in the ice for three days without food or water.' Look. I immediately gave her a far away look which to her looked like I had been through hell and back and he she thought at that moment that I was much older then I looked. That's when it dawned on her she remember part of what I said _"my eternal job Is to protect and aid the avatar… every single one of them… until the end of time."_ He got slightly scared and asked that question that she, Sokka, and the kid were thinking "How old are you really because you say and look like your twenty… or at least that's what you said three years ago… but how old are you?"

My eyes hardened to that of a seasoned warrior to which Sokka noted that I had been though the horrors of war while Katara and the kid flinched under my gaze. "Katara…" I started as she looked at me "if I tell you my real age would you love any less after all we have been though together… your gran gran knows and she still gave me her blessing to marry you." I asked to which she nodded her head in yes she will still love me the same. "the truth is that I have been living longer then even anybody has ever lived after all I was alive back when all the nations were just one land mass…" that god everybody's attention. "I am very old yet very young" I said cryptically "I am now 40,623 years old. The spirits told me that I will live for ever and I will only be loved in an intimate way by two girls in my lifetime… sadly to say that one if them was murdered a little less then a month before we were to get married… and she was three months pregnant" I said with tears streaming down my face. All three listeners had a few tears at the fact that the only other person besides Katara that I loved was murdered a month before the two of them were married and his unborn child was killed. Katara was openly balling her eyes out and she ran up to me and hugged me. "then I found a way to bring her back from the dead without any consequences… but the spirits wont let me bring her back until I find the avatar. I was told that when she is resurrected that she will not be pregnant anymore but she will be my lover again…" I looked at Katara "Would you be ok with having to share with the first girl I ever loved?" she looked me I the eyes then kissed me on the lips. "Yes, yes I would." She said

The happy go lucky kid suddenly got happy again and popped the question that he had been wondering "So, do you guys live around here?" Sokka suddenly got out of his manly tears funk "Don't answer that, did you see the big bolt of light he could be trying to signal the fire navy."

Katara looked at Sokka like her grew a second head "oh yea, I'm sure he's a spy for the fire navy, you can just tell by the evil look in his eye." He joked. The kid put on an innocent look and had his eyebrow twitch on purpose to try and convince us. She then spoke up again "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka and the blond haired man over there is my fiancé Naruto. You never told us your name." she said. Though even though she said that I had a feeling that I knew who the kid is and I just hopped I am right.

The kid started to sneeze then off course he sneezed, but with a twist to it as he flew like ten feet into the air. He came down and introduced himself. "I'm Aang" he said.

Sokka looked at Aang "You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air." He said Only for Aang to say "Really, It felt higher then that."

Sokka looked at Aang like he was from space while Katara looked at Aang in awe "Your and airbender!" she said.

Aang looked at her again "Sure am!" he said while Sokka got even more railed up then sighed in defeat "Great, just great, Your an airbender, Katara and Naruto are waterbenders. why dont you all go off and bend together... i'm going where things make sense!" he said then looked out over the water and realized they had no way to get home. Aang took notice of this and offered to give them a ride to which they accepted, although Sokka a bit reluctantly. and thus began the start of another adventure even though none of them realized it yet.

**Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. once again this is anothyer story that has been just sitting in my computer for a couple months so here is the first chapter.**


	2. it's over 100k

OH YEAH PEOPLE THE PITITION THAT PEOPLE HAVE SIGNED TO STOP SOPA IS FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 SIGNERS SO THAT IS AWESOME NOW LETS CELACTRATE WITH ME GETTING NEW CHAPTERS OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!

HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS AND NARUTO'S POKEMON ADVENTURE ARE THE TWO STORIES THAT WON THE POLL!


End file.
